The international application WO94/12461 describes, inter alia, 2-(substituted phenyl)-benzimidazoles as selective inhibitors of phosphodiesterase type 4. The international application WO96/11917 discloses 2-(substituted phenyl)-benzoxazoles as selective PDE4 inhibitors.